


Господи, дай им любви

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Out of Character, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: «Он ей сказал "Liebe dich!", она ответила "Danke"».
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T





	Господи, дай им любви

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: «Благие знамения», «Мастер Побега».


End file.
